fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven
Steven is a male customer who makes his first appearance in Papa's Bakeria. He's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015, created by Kiki. Appearance Steven has tanned skin, brown hair with sideburns, and goatee and stubble. He wears a light blue and turquoise-accented fade polo under a blue denim vest with light buttons. He also wears brown string bracelets, blue jeans, and blue sneakers with light blue laces, white trim and soles, and visible linings. Styles Style B Steven wears a red and black-accented fade polo under a blue denim vest with light buttons and dark linings. He also wears brown string bracelets, brown stitched pants, and blue sneakers with black laces, white trim, brown soles, and visible linings. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 On his way to winning the third KCP, Steven received more votes than: *Mason in Round 1 of the Neapolitown Division (2,636-2,556) *Amr in the Neapolitown Division Semi-Finals (2,798-1,720) *Marina in the Neapolitown Division Finals (2,104-1,933) *Nina in the Final-Four (3,038-2,508) *Angela in the Grand Finals (2,802-2,340) Orders Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Lemon Filling *Vented Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *9 Grape Jelly Cookies (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Traditional Crust *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Peach Filling *Lemon Filling *Lightning Crust *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Pistachios (All Over) *8 Music Notes (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Brown Rice *Refried Beans *Onions *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pita Bread with Turkey *Diced Sweet Potatoes *Southwest Stuffing *Onions *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms *Sesame Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Roasted Turkey **Sweet Potatoes **Shiitake Mushrooms *Roasted Pumpkin Seeds *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Pancake *3 Bananas *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Groovstock) *Pancake *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Pancake *3 Bananas *Trail Mix *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Pimento Olives (all) *4 Smoked Salmon (all) *4 Green Peppers (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Roasted Turkeys (all) *4 Sweet Potatoes (all) *4 Green Peppers (top) *Light Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Relish * Mushrooms * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Veggie Dog on a Smoked Cheddar Bun * Onions * Pineapple Relish * Pulled Pork * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Jubilee Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Relish * Mushrooms * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Diet Fizzo ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Grōōvstock) * Veggie Dog on a Pretzel Bun * Onions * Pineapple Relish * Kale * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Ginger Haze ** Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Hokey Pokey * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Pistachios * Salted Caramel Holiday (Holi) * Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Dried Jackfruit **Hokey Pokey *Oatmeal Cookie with Raisins **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Holi Sugar *Pistachios *Kaju Katli Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Pancake *3 Bananas *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pancake *Buttermilk Syrup *Pancake *3 Bananas *Gebrannte Mandeln *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Aji Amarillo Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Adobo Hog Wings (Right) * 4 French Fries (Left) * Hummus Dip Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 4 Aji Amarillo Chicken Wings (Left) * 8 Peppered Pumpkin Hog Wings (Right) * 4 Sweet Potato Wedges (Left) * Hummus Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle * Pumpkin French Cruller with Whipped Cream ** Apricot Icing ** Banana Drizzle ** Pistachios * Chocolate Roll ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Pistachios Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Powsicle Drizzle * Pumpkin French Cruller with Whipped Cream ** Starlight Icing ** Powsicle Drizzle ** Blue Star Sprinkles * Chocolate Roll ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Pistachios Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Pretzel Bread with Havarti Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Sliced Turkey * Honey Mustard * Fajita Peppers * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Poutine ** Chives Holiday (Holi) * Pretzel Bread with Paneer Cheese * Well-Done Grill * Pakoras * Sliced Turkey * Bellulli Chutney * Pakoras * Sauteed Onions * Fries: ** Sweet Potato Wedges ** Bellulli Chutney ** Chives Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 7 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Cheeseria To Go!: Rank 57 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Kale. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Kaju Katli. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Gebrannte Mandeln. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, he is unlocked with Paneer Cheese. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Steven was the 100th customer to appear in Papa's Gamerias. Order Tickets Steven Groovstock.png|Steven's Bakeria order during Groovstock Steven Bakeria.png|Steven's Bakeria regular order steventmht.png|Steven's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving steventmh.png|Steven's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Steven Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Steven's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Pancakeria HD regular order StevenTPizza.png|Steven's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1172.JPG|Steven's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Steven (Holiday).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Steven (Regular).png|Steven's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.12.30 PM.png|Steven's Scooperia/HD order during Holi IMG_0732.JPG|Steven's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's_Scooperia_To_Go!_Steven_(Holiday).jpg|Steven's Scooperia To Go! order during Holi Papa's Scooperia To Go! Steven (Regular).jpg|Steven's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Steven (Holiday).jpg|Steven's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Steven (Regular).jpg|Steven's Panakeria To Go! regular order 692D7A51-8C05-4849-8411-7A65CDAE3DFD.jpeg|Steven’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 8D9BF18B-F8F0-4F90-B4B3-BAD1A5A28E83.jpeg|Steven’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Steven’s DTG! SJ order.JPG|Steven's Donuteria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee. Steven’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Steven's Donuteria To Go! regular order. D1C98DBF-78CF-4CF0-B9D2-6D6DE1BBC9A8.jpeg|Steven’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Holi 1E7A4176-12AA-478C-AF9A-C923188986AF.jpeg|Steven’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order CBB5A6E0-16CD-43F9-95CD-BA15A0ECE585.jpeg|Steven's Bakeria To Go! order during Grōōvstock 8AE8CE5C-CC1A-4E97-A674-06B016BC7141.jpeg|Steven's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Sem_títulos.png|Steven in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 Final2015.jpg|The 2015 Customerpalooza tournament finalist2015 (2).jpg Capture89.jpg|Steven, the 2015 Customerpalooza winner! Steven wins3.gif Capture88.jpg Steven, Yui and the pies.jpeg Steven - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Steven in Bakeria Steven Info.png Steven Perfecto.png|Perfect pie for Steven! Red Yellow.png|Steven and Connor are dancing pefeven.png tayven.png Steven Like.png|Steven like his taco! Notice the new background! StevenMad.png|Steven is angry Steven + Yui = Cheaters.png|Steven and Yui are talking in Sakura Bay Angry Steven.PNG Steven and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Steven and Elle in Sakura Bay Hope and Steven Whiskview.png|Hope and Steven in the Whiskview Mall Hope and Steven Sakura.png|Hope and Steven in Sakura Bay IMG 1060.JPG IMG 1091.JPG Steven Bronze.png|Steven's Perfect Bronze Sushi! IMG 1146.JPG IMG 0272.JPG|Steven dining with Sue KCP winners.png PZRHD - Steven Approved.png|PZRHD! Steven Approved! Parade 02.jpg Steven's perfect.jpg IMG 5249.JPG|During Holi. Stevui waiting for scoops.jpg Stevencio.jpg 13F478F8-6BD5-415A-9DF5-BFB54B694881.png IMG 0359.PNG|KCP Winners Perfect Scoops for Steven.PNG IMG_0436.PNG IMG_0559.PNG IMG_1137.PNG|Angry Steven... IMG_1098.PNG IMG 1182.PNG Steven Not Pleased.png Angry Steven.png Alberto and Steven.jpg IMG 1264.PNG Steven Nervous.png IMG_1537.PNG Steven with Perry.JPG|Steven dating yet another girl, Perry Steven and Kayla.JPG|Kayla trying to steal Steven IMG_1603.PNG Steven Finger Point.png|Steven is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_4141.PNG CBCBBF1D-7BB9-465F-99B5-AF91F605289F.png Boomer and Steven.png Olivia and Steven.png perfect59.jpg DCB79884-6B60-441D-A710-D7710CEDC0A8.png 73B1CDAA-7967-4FFF-AC5F-5D6C192F233A.jpeg BC8F9758-E9B2-42EF-A13E-5B93A540DD95.jpeg A7E34926-E12C-4FD7-B6CB-0345A7B51F80.jpeg Fan Art STEVEN UNIVERSE jk.png|Made by Puppet3 StevenChibiMaker.jpg|Steven Chibi Maker sketchimage.jpg|By Soulmates Never Die (SND) sp-studio.jpg steven by obedart2015-d9ghdg4.png.jpg|Made by ObedART2015 Steven Chibi.jpg|Chibi Steven by Rafael54425 Steven Kid.jpg whiff and steven attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Steven and Whiff by DokiDokiTsuna Steven.jpg Flipline - Steven.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Steven_and_Yui_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 A calm day by obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 EpisodeSteven.png|By RedRubyTwilight Flipline - Steven.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Steven Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:S Characters